The Trinket Box
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: The Magic of Macy - Book 1 - The Trinket Box. Macy Pelton comes across a mysterious trinket box that could change her life forever. Based off of nothing. This is totally my original story written my me. Trying to create a manga 4 it. Please support me.


The Magic of Macy - Book 1 - The Trinket Box

CHAPTER ONE- Hunted

"Ok girls, we have 10 minutes to kill, so make it quick! You each get how much money...?"

"20 dollars, Mom," Macy and Rosanna groaned in unison. The mother's lips curved into a smile, handing the money into Macy's awaiting hands. Rosanna, being the older sister, plucked the bills from her hand and quietly entered the Antique Shop. Macy frowned and darted after her.

"Hey, that one's mine-" Macy argued.

"SHHH!"

Rosanna glared at her younger sister, her index finger pushed against her lips.

"Don't make a scene. You'll embarrass me," She hissed. Macy stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms. She hated being bossed around.

"Oh honey, look at this!" Their mother squealed. Rosanna walked smoothly over to their mother and played with the dusty antique. Macy merely glanced at her over-joyed parent, before quickly losing interest.

"Mom, it's a doll."

"I know! And look how cute it is!"

Macy groaned and walked as far away from her family as possible. Nothing was more embarrassing then the Pelton family...

After wandering for a bit around the store, Macy entered the 2nd floor. The walls and floors were covered head to toe with antiques, just like the first floor, other than the small path of floor leading to the restroom. Macy rubbed and touched everything from tea sets to old Yankee's photos. And everything had a price tag. 'I wonder how long the owners took to price all this stuff...?'Macy thought.

Heading over to the Japanese culture section, Macy played with an old Kimono. 'I wonder if this would fit me,' Macy thought quietly.

"Need any help?" A voice crocked. Macy jumped, dropping the Kimono and stuffed cow she had picked earlier. Macy spun around and held her heart in relief. It was just the owner.

"No thank you, sir."

"Are you sure?" He continued, stepping closer to Macy. Macy laughed nervously.

"No really, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

The old man smiled before slowly walking away down to the 1st floor. 'Creeper' , She mentally concluded. Macy sighed and continued searching the shelves of the never-ending store, until, something caught her eye. She picked it up, examining the art of the piece.

"It's a jewelry box...?" Macy concluded out loud. Retaining the size of about Macy's palm, the small round jewelry box had roses sculpted on the sides of it, in silver metal. The top was white marble, with a picture of a butterfly on top of a flower. Becoming more curious, Macy opened up the new-found treasure. A small section of the inside was red-velvet, like any jewelry box, but the other side was occupied with machinery. Macy became confused, poking the device, and shaking it. A single note sounded through the box, making Macy realize her mistake. It was an old trinket box. Putting down her cell phone on the table, in order to hold the box, Macy flipped the box over and smiled.

"Here it is!" Twisting the small handle, Macy wound up the machine. A string of notes wafted out into the air and Macy closed her eyes. The song wasn't girly like the Ballerina trinket box Macy had listened to at her friends houses. It was more refined, as if it had a hidden meaning. just before the song could end, a loud slam woke Macy up from dream-mode. Looking up, Macy gave a nervous smile to the old man again. His hand laid firmly on the trinket box, making it unable to finish it's song.

"Were closing up shop, Missy. You better head on down stairs now." Macy nodded fastly, ready to take off, when the man placed the box in her hands again. Macy smiled.

"Thanks, I almost forgot about this it."

Jogging down the stairs, Macy caught her mother and dragged her to the register.

"I want this, Mom. It's only nine dollars." Macy recited. Her mother nodded in approval and handed her money to the old women behind the counter. As she printed out a receipt, the old man returned and exchanged looks with the old women. Macy gulped. Should she have played the trinket box? Suddenly, the old women winked at Macy.

"Take good care of this here trinket box. It now becomes your responsibility."

Macy's mind went blank. What is this chick talking about? The women handed the box to Macy, her old hands shaking as she pulled away. Macy was sending out confused looks to the elderly couple, totally unaware of the secret meanings behind their words.

"Come on, we have to go!" The momther ordered, pulling Macy out the door. She nodded and followed her mother half-way out the door, when the old women called for her. Macy looked over her shoulder warily, due to the fact she wasn't safe in the car yet.

"What's your name, Child?" Macy gave a half-heartedly supported smile.

"Macy Pelton, M'am."

She smiled warmly and settled back in her chair behind the counter.

"Be careful, Macy Pelton."

And with that, Macy raced to the car, finally out of the store.

"That elderly couple creeped me out!" Macy exclaimed, earning a hit on the arm from Rosanna.

"Don't interrupt! Me and mom were talking! Anyway, So Rachel told Skylar about Eddy and I was sooo embarrassed, but me and Jess already knew, but Rachel didn't! And-"

Macy tuned out her overly-teenager sister and stared at her new trinket. The flower on top reminded her of the flower keychain on her flip phone...

"MOM I FORGOT MY PHONE!" Macy shouted. The overly -worked mother, pulled back into the parking lot, and gave Macy a warning look.

"You have 2 minutes."

Macy jumped out of the white SUV, unconsciously placing the trinket box in her pocket, and raced back into the creepy shop. The old women gave her a confused stare and Macy waved at her.

"Just forgot my phone."

"Oh, well hurry up dear, were closing soon."

Macy nodded and went back up to the familiar 2nd floor. on the table where she had found the trinket box, was her blue Samsung Glide. She momentarily teared up, hugging her lost phone.

"I missed you!" Macy fake cried. Taking one last look around, Macy skipped down the steps happily, until she over-heard the old women's conversation.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we have any. Al, we've never sold any trinket boxes, right?"

"Nope. Never."

Macy bent over and looked through the stair case railings, just enough to see the counter. Two professional looking men, in suits, stood in front of the old couple. Macy began to have second thoughts on who was more creepy. The couple, or now, the two men.

"Sources tells us otherwise M'am. You wouldn't happen to know a 13 year old girl that goes by the name of 'Macy Pelton', would you?"

Macy stiffened, her heart beating faster. 'How do they know my name?' Macy thought, panicking a little. The couple played it cool though, as if Macy wasn't up stairs getting her phone.

"Never heard of her. Now could you leave? Were closing."

Macy sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time."

The old man escorted the men away and Macy quietly made her way down stairs. The two men walked slowly towards the door, when one of them stopped. Macy ducked behind the counter with the old women and the old women whispered for her to be quiet. Macy nodded and held her phone and the trinket box close. The man placed his hand onto his ear-phone device and Macy held her breath in anticipation and fear.

"She's here."


End file.
